


a chance

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: i can see it in our coffee [3]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M, no specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jinki mengingat kamera(-kamera) yang melihat ke arah mereka tadi malam.





	a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

Jinki melihat isi kameranya. Masih lebih banyak Qiàn dengan latar belakang Eiffel yang menyala ketimbang Eiffel itu sendiri; dan pesta cahayanya di malam yang cukup spesial tersebut. Qiàn masa bodoh dengan mata-mata lain yang menatap mereka.

Keberadaan mereka sudah cukup mencurigakan dengan membaur di tengah orang-orang yang pasti mengenal mereka, tanpa kru lain ataupun pakaian yang cocok untuk menjadi bagian dari pemotretan, ditambah lagi Jinki-lah yang memotretnya.

Namun mereka sudah melewati semua tahap kekhawatiran itu. Yang paling mereka pedulikan adalah bagaimana cara bahagia dengan jalan mereka sendiri. Proses kedewasaan yang berlapis tahapnya itu berkali-kali melemparkan balik samsak tinju yang seharusnya mereka tantang, dan mereka sudah berlatih bagaimana cara agar bisa tetap bertahan.

Dari belakangnya, Jinki mendengar benturan halus sendok dan cangkir porselen. Qiàn, tiga hari belakangan, selalu memulai pagi dengan _caramel macchiato_ instan.

Di hadapannya, di depan jendela kaca yang masih perlu dibersihkan, Jinki bisa melihat Eiffel, dan burung-burung yang baru terbangun setelah tidur panjang di atap-atap hotel lain yang lebih rendah.

Di atasnya, awan yang sedikit mendung memberikan naungan yang nampaknya agak mengkhawatirkan.

Di bawahnya, bumi masih sedikit basah.

_Champs-Élysées_ juga baru terbangun. Montmartre barangkali baru menggeliat. Notre-Dame masih berada dalam daftar untuk dikunjungi, tetapi Jinki belum ingin melangkahi pintu kamarnya sepagi ini.

Jinki teringat tadi malam. Beberapa kamera mengarah pada mereka. Pagi ini pasti sudah ada berita yang beredar, entah siapa yang akan berkata apa. Ia menghindari ponselnya sejak tadi malam, mungkin benda itu terselip di dasar saku mantelnya, yang siap diangkat oleh petugas antar-jemput cucian. Ingatkan ia untuk mengambilnya nanti.

Nanti, tentu saja. Karena sekarang Qiàn datang padanya dengan dua cangkir kopi, satu yang hitam pekat dan yang lain adalah _caramel macchiato_ yang selalu Jinki anggap terlalu manis. Selera manis-tidaknya antara ia dan Qiàn tak pernah sama.  

“Kemarin seseorang meminta untuk berfoto bersamaku di Sacré-Cœur.”

“Saat aku ke toilet?”

Qiàn mengangguk. “Dia bilang terima kasih karena telah memberikannya kesempatan.”

“Dan?” Jinki menahan senyumannya.

“Meski aku sudah sampai saat ini ... aku sudah melakukan banyak hal—rasanya tetap mengejutkan bahwa aku adalah _kesempatan_ bagi orang lain. Tidakkah itu menarik, Jinki, bahwa kitalah yang dicari, kitalah yang diinginkan, dan kitalah yang disenangi?”

Jinki tersenyum hingga mencapai matanya, dan ia tahu itulah yang sangat disukai Qiàn. Ia menyukai mata perempuan itu yang terus melekat padanya, ia tahu Qiàn-lah sebenarnya kesempatan terbesar yang ia punya dalam hidupnya, satu dari beberapa orang yang membuatnya merasa lebih berharga.

“Kau paham, Jinki?”

Jinki mengangguk seolah yang barusan adalah soal termudah di dunia. “Tentu saja.”

“Dan perasaan itu masih menyenangkan.”

“Tentu saja,” Jinki sendiri tak mengerti apakah ia mengiyakan untuk Qiàn atau untuk dirinya sendiri, “sangat menyenangkan.”


End file.
